Sick of Sob Stories
by Saltypepper
Summary: Will is sick of everything being so damn tragic. AU, Male Lion, Slash WillxLion
1. Lost Cat

**Chapter 1 Lost Cat:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Jessica had gotten out of class early and went for a short walk before she would need to get on the ferry home. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a odd cat. It was a beautifully groomed white fluffy cat, "Hello Kitty-kitty." She greeted and it made eye contact with her and elegantly hopped off of the fence it was perched on. Only slightly disappointed at it's departure, Jessica brushed it off and began to walk on. She was making her average route passing a nice little music shop and coffee stand. She was just about to purchase her usual caramel frappe when she heard a soft meow.

The cat had followed her, "Oh, there you are." The cat mewed in return and gave her a look that seemed to say that it wanted something from the shop. Jessica looked back towards the clerk, who giggled, "Aw your cat is just precious would she like some cream?"

The cat sat promptly, turned it's nose up the and gave the clerk what could of been a haughty mewl. She was given a bowl a smooth cream and drank it with a sort of grace that Jessica new well, given that she had grown up in an aristocratic home. This cat would fit right in with her stuck up family. The thought of her mother's potential reaction to a dirty litter box made her giggle.

When she was done with her coffee, she noticed that the cat was sitting at her feet looking up at her with that same snooty look on it's face. Jessica needed to be going to catch the ferry, "Welp, it was fun hangin with ya, but I gotta go now." as she strode off the cat followed. She stopped the cat stopped. She started the cat started. She hopped like a bunny the cat gave her the you're an idiot look.

By the time she got to the ferry the cat was still at her heels, "Sorry kitty, I can't take pets home." She looked down at the cat and it looked back at her, tilting it's head to one side as if questioning her.

"Really, I can't." And the cat gave her a look that her mother gives her all the time. That disappointed look that said that the answer she gave was unacceptable. After a moment of locked eye contact with the strange cat, she gave in. "Okay, but we gotta keep this a secret."

* * *

><p>Will paced back and forth in his front room shaking his head. Erika had one job, watch Diana. Just drop by his house after school on her way to the department and feed his cat. That's it, one job. Feed Diana. That's it!<p>

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wright." The teen intern fidgeted with her hands as she broke the news. Cursing to herself silently, she only offered to watch his cat in yet another failed attempt to kiss her superior's ass. "I'm so sorry, I must have left the door open when I was bringing in the cat litter. It was really heavy, I just couldn't manage to close the door. I'm so sorry."

Will stopped pacing and looked right at the rambling girl. She stopped her chatter immediately as he began to speak, "How long has she been gone?"

The blue haired girl bit her lip nervously before she responded, "About a week."

The tall man couldn't suppress his death glare. "I put up flyers and looked all over the neighborhood! No sign of her! I tri-"

"Just leave."

Erika quietly obliged, not even questioning why she wasn't getting paid the thirty dollars he'd promised.

The moment she left he punched the wall in frustration, grabbed his car keys and set out to look for his princess. Logic told him that after a week, there probably wasn't any hope of actually finding her, however his heart wouldn't let him just sit there and accept the news.

He drove throughout the night, searching everyplace he could think of. The longer he looked the more desperate and alone he felt. Still he searched. After a solid seven hours of fruitless searching throughout the night he finally arrived home and slumped to the floor in his kitchen exhaustedly staring at an empty food bowl with bright glitter letters, Diana.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door. Will swung the front door open slowly to reveal his coworker Dlanor. They stared at each other for at least a minute before the woman spoke in a monotone, "You've been crying."

Will didn't respond, after all she wasn't asking a question just stating the obvious. While he wore the same bored expression as he always did, she could see the red circles around the older man's eyes. She cleared her throat, "I came to formally apologize for my intern's negligence in caring for your cat."

Willard sighed, "I'm taking a few days off."

"I understand. I will tell the higher ups that it was a particularly rough mission and that you need some time to yourself." She would have told them the truth, however she knew that no one else in the department would believe her if she said that the great and manly Willard Wright was to busy bawling over a cat to come into work.

"Thanks."

"If there is anything I can do to-" Dlanor started to offer.

"There isn't."

"Very well than, I will take my leave." She turned to leave, but softly added, "It's not the end of the world Will, don't do anything foolish." Her usual monotone voice laced with concern.

"Hn" He mindlessly responded as he shut the door on her. Dlanor shook her head, she was beginning to understand why he didn't take on interns.

Erika really let her down, now she was stuck with the burden of guilt. Will had helped her get on the force, so when he had an undercover assignment Dlanor had urged Erika to take care of his cat. The man had a lot of authority in the SSVD and it would have been advantageous for Erika to get on his good side.

She knew how much Willard loved that cat, but he'd get over it. At least she hoped he would, he was surprisingly tender hearted.

The moment his colleague had left, he made a beeline to his cabinet and pulled out the vodka. Several shots and a six pack later he had passed out in front of a crudely made shrine of his precious princess Diana.

* * *

><p>It was brilliant, no one questioned it when Kumasawa smelt like fish. So Jessica had given the old woman the job of feeding the cat that she had been hiding. An entire week had passed since she had snuck the cat into the house and she was convinced that she was going to get away with it. Unfortunately.<p>

"If you think you're so smart why did it take you a week to figure it out?"

"You've had this cat holed up in your room for an entire week?" The Ushiromiya successor sat on Jessica's bed holding said cat.

"No! Maybe! Don't tell mom!" She squealed at her elder sibling. "Eee, don't pinch me!"

"Well I wouldn't have to pinch you if you would just behave properly."

"Excuse me." She snorted sarcastically and added, "Not everyone can be perfect Lion!"

"It's probably someone's beloved pet, you can't just take it home without looking for it's rightful owner."

"I really don't think it's anyone's pet, well she is now." Jessica gestured to herself, "I named her Flufflebutt."

"The name on the tag says Diana."

"Well I like Flufflebutt better, wait that thing has a tag?"

"You've had her for a week and didn't notice the tag."

"Well have you seen her, she's like a walking ball of fluff. Hence the name Flufflebutt."

Lion pinched the bridge of their nose in exasperation, "She has a tag, she has an owner. So you need to return her to her rightful owner."

"But Lion, can't you just let me have this one thing?"

"You know that it's not my decision, Mother and Father don't approve of animals in the house. Besides returning her is the right thing to do."

"But she's so well behaved I really think if Mom and Dad give her a chance they would approve. Really, it's like she belongs here. Please."

"So you're going to tell Mother?"

"Hell no! Are you crazy? Wait, promise me you won't tell her!" Jessica frantically begged. If Natsuhi found out about this, she'd be so screwed.

"Okay, this conversation is over. I won't tell Mom, but I am returning the cat."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an elderly woman holding something awful smelling. "Oh, I've got something special for you today Fluffle-" She stopped midsentence at the sight of Lion, "-butt."

Jessica glanced casually at Kumasawa, "Yeah, we're caught."

* * *

><p>I'm not the best of writers but there needs to be more stories with Will and Lion.<p>

Let me know what you think.


	2. Thank you

**Chapter 2: Thank You**

Will awoke in a pile of beer cans and a pounding headache. He stumbled into the bathroom and vomited in the space between the toilet and the sink. "Damn, missed."

"Shit, she's really gone." He sat up against the bathtub wallowing again in his own sorrow. His life was not ideal, he was a grown man with a depressing job and no real friends, no girlfriend, just work associates and his cat. He often compared himself to those lonely old cat women you see in movies. Imagining himself as an old lady with a dozen or so cats that all resembled Diana, it used to be a humorous thought, but had recently become more of a bitter prediction. He was already displaying recluse behavior and couldn't muster the energy it would take to force himself into social situations. It was a lonesome life but when he thought about it, it was better that way. This way if he died on the job no one would miss him. Except his cat, well not anymore.

The loss of his only companion left him brooding over his pathetic life. Life as a criminal detective seems so much more glamorous when he was a younger man. However he soon learned that things just don't play out like they do in the mystery novels or television shows. There are no happy endings, sure you can solve the case. But that doesn't change anything. The dead are still dead, the raped still got raped, and the tortured remain tormented. Sometimes the missing return, those are the happiest, but oh so rare a case that is.

The job left him drained and pessimistic. One can only take so many stories of forlorn lovers, abused children, and of the crazed self righteous taking matters into their own hands. He cared about people, but they were the cause of so much pain. Paradoxical as it was, all he wanted to do was help others but found himself avoiding them for fear of what they might do to him. He wanted friendship, comradeship, and love, but he knew and seen to much of what people were capable of and it had scarred his heart forever.

Will thought back on how he had gotten his princess. His last serious relationship had ended badly, horribly really. It wasn't just the ending that was horrible in retrospect, everything about it was. She had been a prostitute that he saved while on the job, she had nowhere to go and he invited her to stay with him. He wanted to help her, but as the old saying goes you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink. After giving and forgiving for years she had gotten arrested and he was finally set free. Free to see how abused he had been, to see that he was nothing to her but a meal ticket. Depression overcame him after that, he was sent to see the department psychologist. The shrink had given him an interesting suggestion. Diana had been a therapy animal, his therapy animal and he might have gotten too attached.

Sick of reminiscing Will managed to force himself up off the floor and brush his teeth. Ridding himself of the nasty aftertaste in the process. He than grabbed a random towel to clean the vomit up. After the bathroom floor was sanitary he tossed the towel in the trash, not caring enough about towel to go through the trouble of washing that too.

He left the bathroom and walked down the hall to his bedroom, noticing the empty litter box on the way. Cursing under his breath he wondered of all the awful things that could have befallen her in this horribly tragic world. People kill cats in occult rituals and such, "Don't think about it, you'll just get a headache." He tried to consol himself. But now his mind was racing, thinking about how he had gotten his department nickname, Wizard Hunting Wright, grimacing at the memory while trying to follow his own advice and stop thinking.

A loud and sudden knock at his front door broke Will out of his daydream nightmares. With a grateful sigh he answered the door to be greeted with a riddle of sorts. It was like when you're out in public and you encounter a really fat man with tits who may or may not actually be a woman. Or maybe it's a woman with ugly masculine features, and you have that awkward moment of trying to avoid any gender specific pronouns in an attempt to not sound like a jack ass. It was exactly like that, except the person was slim and attractive.

He furrowed his brows trying to figure this out, pinkish-red pantsuit, feminine boots with a slight heel, emerald pendant with a violet cravat, and long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. And that face, such a pretty face yet it's features could belong to that of either sex, it baffled him, "Are you Willard Wright?" The riddle asked him, that voice didn't help with settling his confusion. Still hung-over Will just ignored the question and continued to try and solve riddle by staring rudely at it.

The said riddle pinched the bridge of it's nose in slight irritation and continued to speak, " I believe this is your cat."

The detective's eyes widened as the riddle stepped aside to reveal an animal carriage crate with Diana sitting patiently inside. Relief and joy overwhelmed him as he rushed forward to receive his princess, "Diana!" Was all that he could manage to say as he opened the crate to embrace her. It had been miserable without her, but the nightmare was over and life would go on.

"I do apologize for how long it took to get her returned, my little sister took her home after school and was hiding her in her room." The riddle explained as Will reveled in the liberation of his solitude.

Will looked up at the other from his spot on ground, despite the blonde's androgyny Will couldn't recall if he had ever seen anyone more beautiful. But that might have just been his overly emotional state talking, "It's okay, kids will be kids."

"She's eighteen."

"Ah." He responded halfheartedly as he continued to pet his beloved princess.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait!" Will got to his feet seeing this as his chance for human companionship, "I appreciate you bringing her back to me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"That is not necessary, and you can keep the crate, I've no use for it." The riddle responded generously.

"I can at least reimburse you for the cost of her living." Will felt the desperation in his voice. He still wasn't quite his indifferent self and wanted more than just Diana to converse with.

"Thank you, but that really is unnecessary."

"No, it is. You don't know how much she means to me, I really want to show my gratitude, please at least let me take you to dinner." Will's mind stopped for a moment, was he really so lonely as to ask this random person out? The riddle seemed to have the same reaction. Guess he was, oh well he wasn't going back on that now.

After a bit of a pause in the conversation the riddle cleared their throat and spoke, "My name is Lion Ushiromiya." And held out their hand for a shake. Shifting Diana to one arm he took the outstretched hand, "Willard Wright, but just call me Will."

"Very well, you may also refer to me by just Lion and as for dinner I am free for the day." Lion had attempted to make this quick, but it was far to impolite to continue refusing and now he was stuck going to dinner with someone who could, at the moment, easily pass for a hobo.

"Why don't you come in?" Will grabbed the crate and began to head inside, holding the door open with his foot. Lion walked inside and looked around unimpressed. Will ushered Lion into the untidy living room and handed over the remote for the television, "Feel free to watch whatever you like, I'll be ready in a few."

With that said Will set off to first get Diana settled, fed, new litter. Petting her pleasantly before heading to his bathroom to make himself presentable. One glance in the mirror and he was not impressed, disheveled greasy hair, dark rings around his eyes, dirty bum clothes with little spots of dried vomit here and there, pit stains, the works. No wonder that riddle had refused a reward, he looked like he was a jobless, dirty slob.

Sitting patiently on the couch, Lion heard the shower start running and was relieved, the last thing he wanted was to be seen in public with such an unkempt man. Lion didn't bother watching television like Will had suggested, instead he just sat silently with his thoughts. Noticing the disturbing cat shrine in the corner Lion was glad that he had come instead of Jessica, this man didn't appear mentally stable. With that thought the blonde's heartbeat accelerated, he could be dangerous. What was he doing here in a complete stranger's home? Forget social properness, politeness, and grace. This is exactly how horror novels start, a far to trusting young person gets lured into a crazed lunatic's home and than is brutally murdered, body never to be found.

"That's it, I'm leaving, " Lion thought aloud as he stood and hastily made his way to the hall, but something caught his eye. Will was kneeling on the floor with Diana next to a bowl of half eaten cat food. She was purring happily as she snuggled up to her master, while he had the most serene expression with a soft smile as he whispered kindly to her. That was no lunatic, just a lonely man who missed his cat.

Lion couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene, "You really missed her."

The other man didn't even look up as he responded, "She's my princess."

"With a title like that, she must get spoiled?"

Diana must have been fed up with the attention, since she hoped off the brunet, "Spoiled rotten."

Diana mewled in agreement, whipped her tail and padded off to get settled onto a comfy chair, pleased to be in a familiar environment. "Must be nap time." Lion added, unsure of how to keep the conversation going.

Will stood turning around, wiping the fur off on his coat. Hot damn did he clean up well, instead of the scruffy, impulsive man who had answered the door now stood a handsome, stoic man with an air of confidence about him. Sporting a long blue trench coat, white V-neck shirt, and a long scarf wrapped around waist with a belt. It was an interesting fashion sense, one that Lion wasn't certainly not used to. Far more informal than anything that Lion would ever wear, but it worked.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Will said casually, his composure was completely different than it had been just a few moments ago.

"Okay." Was all the Ushiromiya successor could respond with still taking in the drastic changes in the tall man.

"Come on." Will led the way outside, hands in his pocket and he walked straight over to the car parked in the driveway. He unlocked it and plopped into the driver's side gracelessly and nodded Lion towards the passenger side seat. As Lion opened the door, his previous paranoid thoughts resurfacing, yet against his better judgment got in the car.

It didn't take a genius detective to tell that the riddle was uncomfortable. Not surprising, he had that effect. People always take him for a thug, a threat, someone to be avoided. Especially when he was on the job, they hear the word detective and get tense. Oh well, that happened with most everyone he met. He wasn't going to let it ruin a 'date' with an attractive something or other. After all, he was already convinced that he'll never see this person after this, it was easy to see that the person wanted nothing to do with him. But Will was feeling selfish and he wanted to spend time out with someone. And this poor beautiful creature was just in the wrong place doing the wrong nice thing for the wrong pitiful man.

The car ride was a quiet and uncomfortable, but short as Will decided to take them to a small cafe close to his house.

"Hello." A perky waitress greeted them as they entered, "Just two today?"

"Sure looks like it." Will deadpanned before yelping in surprise.

"Yes, just the two of us and may we have a booth please?"

"Hehe, Sure." The waitress failed to stifle her snigger at the sight. The tall brunet man holding his ass where he had been violently pinched giving his petite companion an incredulous look. The blonde in turn avoided his gaze with beautifully devious charm.

Lion thanked the waitress as they sat down, Will winced at the quick to form bruise on his rear still a bit taken aback from before.

"Is there something wrong?" Came a cheeky inquiry.

"That was unexpected."

"Don't be so rude and it won't happen again." Lion looked at him from behind the menu, eyes holding a playful glint in them.

It was around six in the afternoon, so naturally the cafe was a buzz with patrons out for dinner. Some couples, some families, groups of friends and the occasional singular individual. One pair that really stood out to Will was sitting in the table a couple tables down to the right. It was a woman and her clearly down syndrome son, they were chatting happily. The son was loud and playful, sometimes turning to the other tables to say something to the other customers.

After a moment, the waitress came back for their order. Things were once again quiet between them. Lion waited quietly until he was sure that Will was not going to say anything, "So what do you do for a living?" He asked politely.

"I'm a detective."

"Really?" The riddle seemed genuinely surprised, "You don't come off as a detective."

"And what do I come off as?"

"Um, Well, I actually didn't see you as-" Lion began to ramble trying to find a polite way to explain, but Will understood without the explanation. That was his curse, he always understood.

"You thought I was unemployed." He said flatly.

"Er, yes." Lion dropped his gaze in shame, "Sorry."

"Well, I did answer the door covered in my own vomit." Will snorted, not wanting his new 'friend' to feel bad.

"I take it you had a rough night?"

"Yes, I came back from an assignment and found that the girl that was supposed to be taking care of Diana, lost her." He said bitterly, "I spent most of the night looking for her."

"And the other part drinking?" The riddle finished for him.

"Yes."

As they spoke, Will noticed out of the corner of his eye the mother at the table down to the right leave and head to the bathroom, leaving her son alone for a moment. He couldn't hear what exactly had been said across the room but it did involve the word 'Retard'. And like a plate shattering on the hard ground, the happy boy's face now contorted in distress as he started to cry.

Will stood abruptly, startling the blonde, and headed straight to table with the sobbing boy gathering the attention of everyone in the diner. The teenagers who had initiated the teasing cowered at his intimidating presence, however he ignored them completely and instead sat himself next to the distraught child. Watching from afar, Lion strained himself trying to hear what Will was saying to the boy, but with no avail. Within just a moment however, the boy was no longer crying, instead he was looking up at Will with awe.

The mother was returning from the restroom, observing the uneasy quiet and the strange man sitting at her table with her son. She rushed to see what was going on, quick to notice the drying tears on her child's face she spoke lividly, still inaudible to Lion however. The boy spoke up and she calmed herself with understanding of what had happened. The mother and boy must have been finished eating since the they stood and made to leave, the boy gave Will a quick adorable hug before running after his mother.

The spectacle had began and ended in t of five minutes. Will headed back to their table and reclaimed his spot across from Lion. The cafe was quiet for just second longer before noise began to reverberate through it. The waitress brought them their food, giving them both a sweet smile and all was normal once more.

It was even more awkward now, Lion had never seen anyone act like that. Mother had always told him that it was best to keep to themselves and not to cause such a scene. Yet Will seemed unfazed by it all and wasted no time in digging into his food, not bothering with things like napkin placement. Just then an elderly woman walked by with to-go box in hand and winked at Lion, "He's a keeper."

A blush graced Lion's cheeks and he glanced to his lap. Taking a breath to calm his embarrassment, Lion finally spoke, "That was irresponsible."

The blue-clad man quirked an eyebrow, "Irresponsible."

"Yes, irresponsible to cause such a scene and to get so friendly with an unfamiliar child."

"Is there a responsible way to comfort someone?" Will questioned genuinely intrigued.

Lion sighed and smiled softly, "I think I'm beginning to think better of you."

Lion dropped the matter all together and began eating with an unusual elegance that Will had only ever seen Diana pull off. He found himself watching Lion's every refined bite, he had never seen such grace in doing such a mundane everyday activity. Will was surprisingly mesmerized.

"It's rude to stare."

"You make it hard not to."

The blonde choked on a bite flustered and than coughed into a hand, "Do you know how that sounded?"

"Yes." Came the reply without missing a beat, but he continued changing the subject, "That's an interesting ring."

Cheeks returned to their normal color as the riddle looked to the

ring, "Eh, oh yes, my grandfather gave it to me."

Will reached for Lion's hand to get a closer look at the ring, "The same symbol that's on your pants?"

"The one winged bird, it's my family's crest."

Made sense, Lion acted like a well-bred rich kid, "I see, you must come from an aristocratic home?"

"Yes." Lion said with poise, albeit aloofly. It was easy to see that Lion didn't wish to go into this subject.

He didn't know the other well, but he already knew why they wouldn't want to speak of their home life, "Must be stressful?" Will mused, taking notice of Lion's surprised expression.

"That's an interesting response, the majority of people think that it would be great to be me."

"I think it sucks to be anyone."

"My, aren't you negative? But I do see what you mean, everyone has their own stresses. Personally I just wish that I could have some down time from maintaining appearances." The blonde confided, "Can't even let my hair down in my own home."

"Sounds frustrating. You need a hobby." The older suggested.

"Oh yes, I used to play badminton in high school. But I haven't done so since."

"That's a shame, no time?"

"No, I have the time, but no one to play with. Jessica, my sister, never had any interest in the sport."

"I'll play with you."

"You know how to play?"

"Naw, but you could teach me."

Lion appeared to consider it, "Hmm, It would be nice, I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>They finished eating and Will offered to take Lion home, but the slender being refused and hailed a cab instead saying something about catching a ferry. It had been a nice night, not often did Will have casual company other than Diana. He would probably never see Lion again. That was fine, disappointing, but fine. Will arrived home and plopped himself on his old sofa, Diana hopping up to sit on his lap. Scratching softly behind her ear, "Well princess, it's been an interesting few days. But it's back to the same old same old."<p>

"Meow?" She seemed to be asking how dinner went.

"Oh, same as always. I came off too boring, too desperate, too odd, too whatever. You know the drill, I'm just not cut out for human company."

"Mew?"

"No, I never did figure out that person's gender. I tried to get another chance of solving that riddle, but Lion didn't bite."

At that Diana just looked at him, so he explained, "Didn't get a number and didn't give a number."

With that the cat was satisfied with the conversation and settled herself in a ball, purring contentedly.

* * *

><p>"Good god, that took you so long enough."<p>

"The man insisted on thanking me. I refused the money so he asked me to dinner."

"Dinner with a stranger," The younger paused before asking, "Was he hot?"

Lion said nothing but flushed bright red crossing his arms disapprovingly. Jessica chuckled obnoxiously, "That's a yes!"

* * *

><p>So here's chapter 2. I hope it was a decent read.<p>

I want to thank Varanus K for reviewing. I really appreciate it.


End file.
